Solve for $k$ : $2 = -30 + k$
Answer: Add $30$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{2 {+ 30}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{k} \\ 2 &=& -30 + k \\ \\ {+30} && {+30} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 2 {+ 30} &=& k \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 32$